Reid, you shocked us, man!
by Kav23
Summary: Reid shocked all the other team members...why?


The BAU team have just reached back home from the latest case they have been working in New York. Not really a tough case, but it took them nearly four days to track the Unsub.

They reached back in the afternoon so, they have no choice but to complete their paperwork.

"Reid, what is going on with you?" asked Morgan, breaking the stillness in the conferences room

Reid, who has been having a hard time to concentrate on his paperwork, was shocked with his best friend's question "Um…Nothing…why?"

"Reid, I have been watching you for the past four days, it's like you lost something…you keep on staring to your phone, it's like you are expecting a call…so, are you okay?"

All the other team members agreed with Morgan's statement. He could see them nodding their head while Morgan was talking. Reid felt defeated, yes…the last four days have been tough on him, not because of the case, should he tell the truth…or should he wait?

"Guys, it's nothing…just," Reid began to answer but soon was interrupted by Kevin

"Hey, guys," Kevin greeted all of them at once. Garcia quickly stopped him "Kevin, we are a bit busy here, can you wait?"

"I can," Kevin answered "but, Dr. Reid, there is someone waiting for you at the elevator,"

Reid quickly stood up and stares at the elevator through the window from the conferences room. "Guys, give me a second," With that, Reid left the conferences room in a rush…

All the other couldn't hold them from knowing who is waiting for Reid; they speedily glanced through the window

Reid pushed the glass door and marched towards the elevator "Eva, what are you doing here?"

In responses for his question, a young woman turned towards his direction

"Wow, look at her, she is gorgeous!" Morgan commented to the others

"Spence, Hai…" Eva acknowledged Reid

"What happened to you?" asked Reid, almost yelling "I have been calling you for the past four days, and you never answered even one call, do you have any idea…."

However, Eva cut him off in the middle "I am pregnant,"

Reid closed his mouth and then opened again "You're?"

Eva walked forward, nearer to Reid "Spence, I know…this must be difficult for you… but I going to keep it…this is one of the best thing ever happened to me…and I…"

This time Reid cut Eva on the middle "Marry me,"

Eva was totally shocked by Reid "What?"

"You heard me, Eva" Reid continued

"Spence, I don't want to push you into anything and at the same time, I not going deny your right towards the baby…I love you…and I know that you love you…but I think we need to take things slowly,"

"Eva, the truth is…yes…I am shocked, confused and scared but that doesn't mean I am going to let you walk on the path alone…our life is going moving on to a new stage…and I want it to be with you, so…Eva…marry me,"

"Spence…I…" Eva seems so hesitated so Reid walked forward and wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer

"OH…MY…GOD,'' JJ shouted, clearly bringing others attention to Reid

"Please…anybody…tell me, that I am dreaming," Hotch mumbled

"Nope…you're not," Rossi commented

"Are you guys sure he is not possessed by any spirits while you all working on a case in New York, lately?" Garcia asked with her eyes fully focused on Reid

"So, you're asking me to marry you…but you don't have a ring?" Eva asked playfully with her tears in the corner of her brown eyes.

"Well, how about we go out for lunch, if your answer is yes…then, I will get you a ring," answered Reid while still holding Eva close to him

"What? I thought you're supposed to be prepared with a ring before you propose? And what if the answer is no?'

Reid smiled "Then, I will get you a ticket to fly back home,"

"Oh… you're such a…" Eva couldn't finish the sentences as she was surprised by a kiss from Reid

"Did he just kissed that girl?" asked Morgan "I think I am going to faint,"

Eva was staring at Reid with disbelief "So, yes?" Reid asked again

Eva couldn't help but to smile… "Yes…yes…a million times yes,"

"Great," Reid quickly let her free, dig inside his pocket and brought out a box

"This is my mom's engagement's ring, so, from now, it's our engagement ring," Reid took off the ring and placed it on her fourth finger

"What is he doing?" asked Prentiss "I can't see, his body blocked the view,"

When Reid placed the ring on her finger, Eva quickly attacked him a loving hug "You have it all planned, don't you?"

"I did, I talked to my mom last week, she is happy for us…but I didn't expect that I will propose you in my office," Suddenly, the faces of his team members flashed in front of his eyes. Reid slowly turned and found six pair of eyes focused on him with mixed expressions

"Oh…God" Reid mumbled. _I better explain before I get buried alive_, he thought

"Eva, let me introduce you to me team members," and Reid took her to the conferences room. When Reid arrived with Eva, all the others stood up, ready to listen to whatever Reid going to tell them

"Eva, meet my team members, Aaron Hotcher, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jaraeu and guys, this is Evelyn Nathaniel, my….fiancé"

"Your fiancé?" JJ asked with disbelief "Since when?"

Instead of Reid, Eva answered "Five minutes and three two seconds ago,"

Morgan was puzzled "You mean…just now?"

"Yup," answered Reid but surprised to find Garcia standing beside him "You are totally weird today," Garcia commented

Eva chuckled to Garcia's comment "I think I have agree with you, Garcia"

"Hotch," Reid called "Is it okay, if I took two hours break, I need send her back home"

"Sure," Hotch granted the permission

"Oh…c'mon man…he is getting off for no reason," Morgan commented with a smile

"I need to make sure... she is safe, Morgan, especially…now, she is pregnant…"

"Wait a second," Rossi cut him off 'Did you just say that she is pregnant?"

"Yes…she is…can you believe it?…I am going to be a dad,"

Nobody commented anything…they were totally shocked…happy for him, of course…but yes…they are more shocked, stunned…

"Guys…" Reid waved his hands in front of them

Morgan was the first person to move back from the shocked state "Somebody call an ambulance…I think I am going to really faint this time,"


End file.
